


My One And Only Trophy

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, M/M, Reality, stay-at-home Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: Harry望著他發呆了一會兒然後像按了慢動作按鈕的電影一樣俯下身吻了Louis，和Louis不同，Harry親吻的方式更輕柔而小心翼翼，像是對待甜點上的鮮奶油，深怕太粗魯就破壞了本該有的美感。Louis沒有立刻醒來，眉頭皺起一瞬又舒展開，從唇縫擠出了一聲呼嚕，Harry吻著他的雙唇忍不住上揚出一個微笑，這讓他想起老家的貓，以前也是像這樣趴在沙發上等著Harry回去，但等到他真的回到家了卻裝作不搭理他的樣子走開了。Louis本能性的回吻了他但動作並不是很大，幾次來回之後Louis停了下來，Harry知道他醒了，每個音節都因為嘴唇依然相貼而顯得模糊，「Haz，你在幹嘛？我不是什麼等人家來救我的公主。」噢，親愛的睡美人，那得有多少人為你傾倒。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 給Kayla的生賀（雖然遲到了quq）  
> 獻給不嫌棄我智障的考拉（單腳比哈特）

　　Louis覺得他差不多就是個家庭主夫什麼的了，休息期間雖然也有些通告，例如America’s Got Talent的評審，還有他也嘗試著當個製作人，組織了一支女團之類的。雖然有了空白期也沒什麼不好，他有更多的時間專注在其他的事情上。

　　能更好地和家人相處，更多閒暇能踢球，不過他大部分的時間還是待在屋裡，他和Harry的，當然了。順帶一提，Harry在休息期間找了很棒的工作來打發時間，Dunkrik的 拍攝，雖然不是擔任主演，但總而言之這是很棒的事情。

　　Louis比Harry待在屋子裡的時間要長得多了，所以再次重複，Louis覺得他差不多就是個家庭主夫什麼的了。

　　「哦，你才不是，」Harry笑著打斷Louis早晨還窩在被子裡的發言，「家庭主夫打掃屋裡，整理環境，而且不燒廚房。」

　　見鬼的Harry Styles，他才不他媽的燒廚房！

　　其實Louis本來還想接著再回嘴的，可是他睡著了，等他想著要嚷嚷回去的時候都已經是中午醒來的時候了，Harry老早就出門去拍攝了，Louis只覺得自己是個白癡。

　　從冰箱裡翻出了昨天晚上沒吃完的晚餐，微波過後就蹲在沙發上看著電視吃了，盤裡的食物掃空了很久還是捧在手上，Louis開始感到自己的人生失去意義，不知道為什麼今天特別的、特別的無聊。

　　Haaaaaaaazzaaaaaaaaaaaaa──我吃飽了。

　　後面接著一串毫無意義亂按的Emoji，他知道Harry不會回訊息，Louis只是無聊。

　　事實上Louis跟個煩死人的青春期少女沒兩樣，每隔一小段時間就給Harry發一條訊息，他甚至有幾條根本沒有帶上文字，就是發幾個意義不明的Emoji。

　　一長串的青蛙臉Emoji。他甚至不知道Harry明不明白他想說什麼，但是他覺得Harry會懂。我想你，很──想──，你要回來了沒。

　　好吧，如果他懂的話。算了，他都無聊得語無倫次了。

　　Louis可能要成為史上第一個因為一個人待在家沒事幹就死掉的人類了。哦，他才不想。可是他真的快了。

　　在隔了幾個小時後接近傍晚的時間，Harry才回到休息室準備換下戲服，他先是接上了網路，正要放下手機把軍裝脫掉的時候，手機震動個不停想是有人打進來一樣，一滑開鎖屏Harry就感受到什麼叫訊息爆炸到手機都會當機。滿屏幕的Louis、Louis、Louis。跟Louis。

　　我決定要洗盤子，因為我是家庭主夫。

　　可是我突然又不想了，我要把它擺在客廳的桌上等你回來。你說得對我不是個家庭主夫。

　　收回，我就是個家庭主夫，你不能否認這點。

　　Louis還發了一張洗乾淨的盤子的照片，照片正中央是他的勝利剪刀手。Harry都不知道該說什麼，但是他不想把時間浪費在把戲服換下來跟卸妝上了。

　　Harry抓起穿來的便服跟車鑰匙，匆匆和現場的工作人員道了別就快步地走向停車場──好吧，Louis是對的，Harry確實懂他在說什麼。情侶間的心有靈犀真噁心──把自己塞進車裡後，Harry扭了扭鑰匙，汽車引擎發動的聲音讓他安心了點。

　　一路上踩在超速限制上來來回回的，一不注意Harry就又催了油門，不過當然在他注意到的時候就馬上放慢了速度，然後又接著惡性循環。好的，Louis的大長串訊息確實有用，而且折磨人心。或者只有Harry的。

　　音響裡播著Louis喜歡的歌，Harry沒去數過了幾首，但沿途都沒有訊息傳來而有的震動提示聲。還有也是第一次覺得這段路的往返，有那麼的漫長。熬過了車程下車，甩著鑰匙嘩啦啦的響著，三步併作兩步地開門然後上樓。

　　晚餐時間還沒有過，他們可以擁有一頓美好的晚餐，無非是一天工作結束後美好的結尾。

　　「Louis？」喚了聲但是沒有得到想像中的回應，脫下鞋子後走到了客廳才發現Louis躺在沙發上睡著了，手機還握在手裡，過長的自動鎖屏時間讓他的螢幕還亮著。

　　Harry試著在一堆Emoji裡找到一些Louis大概是因為想睡而敲錯的幾個單字，好吧，他是真的不太懂Louis想說什麼了，但他覺得很可愛。

　　他看上去才剛睡著沒多久，薄唇微啟的樣子少了平常的銳氣，Louis如果就這麼繼續睡下去估計會在沙發上流一小灘口水。

　　Harry望著他發呆了一會兒然後像按了慢動作按鈕的電影一樣俯下身吻了Louis，和Louis不同，Harry親吻的方式更輕柔而小心翼翼，像是對待甜點上的鮮奶油，深怕太粗魯就破壞了本該有的美感。

　　Louis沒有立刻醒來，眉頭皺起一瞬又舒展開，從唇縫擠出了一聲呼嚕，Harry吻著他的雙唇忍不住上揚出一個微笑，這讓他想起老家的貓，以前也是像這樣趴在沙發上等著Harry回去，但等到他真的回到家了卻裝作不搭理他的樣子走開了。

　　Louis本能性的回吻了他但動作並不是很大，幾次來回之後Louis停了下來，Harry知道他醒了，每個音節都因為嘴唇依然相貼而顯得模糊，「Haz，你在幹嘛？我不是什麼等人家來救我的公主。」噢，親愛的睡美人，那得有多少人為你傾倒。

　　Harry只是笑了沒有多言，攬著Louis的腰站直身體好讓他站在沙發邊，後者搖晃了一下也跟著站穩步伐，剛睡醒的時候Louis總是感到輕飄飄的，如果不是Harry還抱著他的話也許他就要雙腳離地了。

　　「你發了一堆訊息給我，記得嗎？所以我盡快回來了。」他就知道Harry會懂他在說什麼，Louis模糊地想著，這時Harry又接著問，「你今天一天都在做什麼？」與此同時牽著Louis走進了用透明玻璃隔起來的淋浴間。

　　「我覺得我快把所有頻道能看的節目都看完了，播的不是看過的電影就是無聊到極點的肥皂劇──唔！」Louis還有些半夢半醒的，Harry伸進他衣服下襬的手讓他反射性地縮了一下，然後Harry寬大的手掌循著Louis的每一根肋骨排序向上，像描繪著地圖一樣的。

　　他的另一隻手打開了水龍頭的開關，尚未轉熱的冷水和Harry的細吻如雨點落在Louis的身上，掛在身上的居家服因為淋濕而變得沉重並且服貼，Louis實在討厭這種感覺，輕輕推了推Harry的肩膀示意他脫了它，而Harry也照做了。褪下Louis寬鬆的上衣和運動褲，還有他自己身上的厚重軍裝，用腳甩到了淋浴間的角落。

　　他們親吻的動作持續著，Harry輕而易舉地將舌頭探進Louis的嘴裡，引導出很細碎但仍聽得見的喘息，伸手輕輕拉扯彼此的頭髮。

　　在蓮蓬頭灑出來的水開始變得溫熱的時候，他們的呼吸也隨著急促了一些，Louis又清醒了一點但還不到完全清醒，還是有點飄飄然的。Louis舒服地呻吟了一聲，他們稍微分開了一點，Harry看見Louis被吻得濕潤的嘴唇，後者歪頭想了一下，蹲下身。

　　那瞬間Harry還以為Louis摔倒了而差點驚呼出聲，但他的驚呼在出口前就被Louis張口含住他前端時就往回噎在喉頭了，最後只憋出一聲嘆息。Louis雙膝跪地，對Harry的反應顯然感到有趣，他抬起頭揚起一個調皮的笑容，接著又低下頭專注於眼前的工作。

　　Harry緩緩地吐出一口氣，當他這麼做的時候甚至是有些顫抖的，他的手伸進了Louis溼答答的頭髮裡，用了不至於讓人發疼的力氣扯著他的頭髮，努力支撐著自己別這麼腿軟下去，而Louis會把這看作一種對他的誇獎。

　　「噢，Louis──」他喘了一口氣，因為Louis這次吞吐得更深了，而且他能在Louis的臉頰上看見自己的形狀，所以Harry整個腦袋都只剩下，噢、天啊、Louis、天啊，之類的東西了。

　　後來他倒吸了口氣的原因是他的前端蹭到Louis的喉頭了，而Louis的舌頭該死的靈活，把Harry所有敏感的地方都舔了遍。潮濕而溫暖的感覺包裹了Harry的感官，他的頭向後仰著往前挺了挺跨，但已經沒有以往那頭綣曲的長髮垂落在兩耳後晃來晃去了。

　　Louis想念那個，想念Harry總是放任他用手指纏繞的長長捲髮，雖然他現在短髮的樣子也很好看──好吧，Harry沒有哪時候是不好看的，哪怕是他剛起床把頭髮壓得很醜、睡眼惺忪止睜了半眼的時候Louis都覺得好看──但他希望Harry把長髮留回來。

　　在Louis開始用力吸吮的時候他也用上了手，修剪整齊的指甲有意無意的刮搔著他的囊袋，Harry在這時候又往前頂了點，觸到了Louis的喉頭──他本來打算最多就是這樣了──但Louis又吞了更多，Louis的喉嚨前段被頂開了，極力壓抑住從胃底部瞬間竄升上來的嘔意。

　　「天哪……」

　　Harry僅存的理智已經發揮最大限度的溫柔，不過還是有幾次失控地頂得太深了，Louis聽得見上方傳來又快又急的喘息，雖然他的喉嚨有些痛，但他覺得值得。他很少看Harry有這麼一面。

　　在他想到這的時候Harry進行了最後一次挺跨，一股熱流射進了他的喉嚨。

　　射精後Harry感到短暫空白，雙腿險些站不穩但Louis伸手扶穩了他，Louis緩慢地吐出Harry的分身，手背掩著嘴咳了幾下，站起身的時候膝蓋留下了壓著地板而出現的紅印。在浴室給Harry口交是個爛主意，他的膝蓋這麼壓著還是不避免的感到有些疼痛，而浴室又他媽的不能拿個枕頭墊著什麼的。

　　他看見Harry的眼神還因為剛射精而有些渙散，Louis忍不住提起一邊的嘴角笑，勾過Harry的脖子親吻，然後才聽見頭側Harry用一種剛回過神的嗓音說道，「抱、抱歉，你還好嗎？Louis？」

　　「挺好的。」Louis回應，但聲音沙啞得幾乎聽不清楚他在說什麼。

　　Harry抬起一隻手不好意思地遮住了自己的雙眼，「噢……」

　　「你不需要為一場完美的口交而有負罪感。」即使Louis說出的語句還是沙啞得不行，但看著Harry漸漸漲紅的耳根還是件有趣的事，而這次已經沒有他長長的捲髮可以遮掩住這個了。

　　在Louis把Harry的精液吞下的時候他差不多完全醒了，他的口腔裡還有些腥味，低頭咬了Harry的鎖骨一口示意他專心。Louis的右手繞過Harry的腰像是彈著鋼琴似的撫過他的每一節脊椎，左手則是專注於Harry的乳頭上，不斷地搓揉。

　　Harry吸了一口氣，這時候他的手已經不再覆在臉上了，他也攬過Louis的身驅，好讓他們的陰莖靠在一起相互摩擦，空出的那隻手勾住了Louis的脖子，本能性地追尋Louis的嘴唇親吻。

　　感覺得到Louis的手指在自己的穴口邊緣打轉，Harry呼吸的節奏有些亂了調，接著是手指闖入的異物感，Louis的舌頭還不打算放過他，他幾乎就快陷入了缺氧。

　　等到Louis終於放開他的時候Harry大口的喘著氣，像是被沖上岸擱淺的魚，臉頰邊浮著很淡的紅色，這是Louis的愛好之一──讓Harry臉紅、諸如此類──他放入第二根手指。

　　抵在彼此小腹上的分身又熱又硬，這擴張讓人感到漫長，Harry的腸壁在Louis手指的按壓下逐漸變得柔軟，和他硬得挺立起來的乳頭相反。折磨人心的是即使Harry迫切想找到一個出口，但沒做足擴張工作只會讓他們痛苦，他必須保持耐性。

　　Harry的背貼著淋浴間冰冷的玻璃，而周圍不知道是因為蓮蓬頭灑出來的熱水還是因為他升高的體溫所致的霧氣，Louis在加入第三根手指的時候也開始加重了力道，Harry每一聲粗重熾熱的喘息都貼在他耳膜上，撓個不停。

　　最終Louis找到了Harry的前列腺，並沒有花多少時間，他可以驕傲地說他對Harry的身體瞭若指掌。手指惡意地勾起，果然得到了Louis滿意（或者更甚）的效果，Harry劇烈地顫抖了一下攀在Louis的肩膀上喘著氣，當下身逐漸反射性地追逐Louis的手指時Louis便退了出來。

　　他發出一聲不滿的哼哼聲，不過隨即就被Louis扳著肩膀翻了過去，Harry知道這代表什麼，所以馬上收回了他的不滿。Harry的分身顫抖著吐出前液，身後的人扶穩了他的髂骨兩側，陰莖在他的臀縫間摩擦幾次後便挺進了後穴。

　　呻吟裡同時夾雜著痛苦還有比前者更多的美好，Harry的雙手貼在玻璃上攢成拳頭，傘狀的前端撐開甬道，Louis上身向前傾沿著Harry後頸的髮際親吻，並吸吮著在那下方的皮膚，同時一點一點地慢慢侵略深入。

　　Harry可以從玻璃的反射上看見自己的模樣，然後基於羞恥，他閉上了眼。

　　全身像是被Louis滿足的嘆息給籠罩著，塗了一層誘人又令人融化在其間的薄膜似的，Harry幾乎可以溺死在這裡。適應花不了他們多少時間，當Harry開始小幅度地擺了擺腰Louis也開始有所行動。

　　退出了三分之二接著又整根沒入，兩人的呻吟交纏在一起，在淋浴間的環境裡又被放大了一些。Harry向後仰整個人貼在Louis身上，並轉過頭和Louis重新接吻，他們的吻又急又亂，呼吸全都扭曲在一起，但Louis深愛這個。

　　深愛眼前這個人所有的一切，他眼睛裡倒映的任何一片色彩，他的睫毛，他的眉角，他的額際，Harry亦是如此。

　　交合處的撞擊聲也許大過了蓮蓬頭的水聲，一旦想到自己與深愛的另一伴結合在一起就忍不住感到興奮和過度膨脹的幸福。Harry結束了短暫的親吻回到原本面著玻璃的姿勢，再次扶上玻璃隔板的時候觸碰到了Louis的手。

　　Louis在這時候抓住了他和他十指交扣在一起，下身的動作開始加速，Harry發出的任何聲音都像是被打斷了一樣碎了一地完整不了，只剩下本能配合彼此節奏的抽插。

　　Louis開始變換角度，Harry在這時候開始無法控制從嘴角溢出的呻吟，直到Louis頂到了某個點，他的全身都瞬間繃緊了起來，腳趾蜷縮著，也許咒罵了幾句粗話，但是混著喘息太模糊了，以致於聽不清。

　　後來的所有抽插都精準的頂向Harry的前列腺，Harry很確定Louis想在浴室裡殺了他什麼的，過度升高的體溫像是要把彼此化成水，兩人大汗淋漓又同時被上方灑下來的水給沖去，每一節神經都被快感包覆，刺激著五臟六腑。

　　Harry的雙眼發酸匯聚了一些水氣，雖然也可能是熱水還有他們發熱的軀體的關係，才導致他眼前的玻璃霧霧的，但好吧，那是生理性的淚水，儘管沒有流下來。接下來的時間他們都專注於身下的動作，Louis開始最後的衝刺，和Harry相扣的手就握得更緊一些。

　　逐漸逼近的高潮使Louis沉吟了一聲，性愛帶來的愉悅沖刷著Harry的五感，堅持不了多久他先一步射了，黏稠的白濁沾在玻璃上，Harry後穴反射性的痙攣惹得Louis低吼，他緊接著也射進Harry的甬道。

　　他們停在這個動作一會兒才分開，Louis緩慢地滑出他的陰莖，小心也同樣緩慢的把Harry扳了過來，讓他和自己面對面，癱倚在彼此身上讓急促的吐息逐漸平穩，兩人之間幾乎沒有任何縫隙介入。

　　待高潮的餘韻漸漸淡去他們才捨得放開對方，「嗯，所以、電影拍得怎麼樣？」他的聲音還是沙啞，可以說Louis問這個問題根本不在意回應，但他也是真的關心Harry的生活。

　　然後Harry微笑著告訴他片場的所有一切，劇組的工作人員都對他很好，相處很融洽什麼的，滔滔不絕的說著，任由Louis把他摟到淋浴間正中央離開了玻璃牆，擠了一點洗髮乳在他的頭髮上搓揉出細細綿綿的泡泡。

　　Harry喜歡Louis在泡泡流進他眼睛之前替他沖掉的這個小動作。

　　Louis在Harry緩緩說著片場的趣事時把兩人都打理乾淨了，Harry臉上那些髒汙的妝容也隨著水沖走，底下又是一張澄澈明亮的面孔，擦乾身體套上乾淨的居家服後Harry抓著Louis去吹了頭髮，因為Louis總是懶得把頭髮吹乾然後又喊著他不舒服。

　　「吃晚餐嗎？」Louis盤腿坐在沙發上，仰著頭整個人貼在椅背上看著正在收吹風機電線的Harry，「我們可以叫外賣。」Harry微笑著說了好，低頭和Louis交換了一個吻，接著又說了一次，好。

 

　　-Fin.


End file.
